codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Call of Duty: Dawn of War
Call of Duty: Dawn of War 'is the prequel to '''Treyarch's '''critically acclaimed title, Call of Duty: Annihilation. Call of Duty: Dawn of War is a First Person Shooter developed by Treyarch and published by Activison. This is the 12th main installment for the Call of Duty franchise and the 6th game made by Treyarch, it is coming out on November 11th, 2014. On the 21st of May the first of three teaser trailers were released in the build up to the world wide reveal. Developement Trailers Teaser Trailer 1-First Strike Teaser Trailer 2-Second Step Teaser Trailer 3-3rd Band Dawn of War - Official Reveal Trailer Other Plot Interview With David Byrnes-Call of Duty: DoW official Overview The awe-inspiring power of the Perfection engine delivers the highest standard immersion in entertainment. An unmatched level of visual and audio fidelity, superior character animations and dynamic environments combine to create the most believable combat experience possible. Experience a dynamic battlefield where no two games will ever be the same. Blow the foundations of a dam and flood the area. Bump into a vehicle and it's alarm will give away your position. Cut the power to a building and cover then enemy with a cloak of darkness. Your actions physically change the battlefield in real time. Immerse yourself in the glorious chaos of all out war. More maps, more weapons, more vehicles, more classes and more destruction allow you to create your own path and play to your strengths. Absolutely nothing can compare to the sheer scale and scope of Call of Duty: Dawn of War. Customize your soldier to be unique on the battlefield choosing among a large number of options, including gender and facial features. Experience the brutality of war with the new injury and suppression system. Singleplayer Plot Not alot is none about the game's plot except that it takes place during a series of terrorist attacks conducted by terrorist mastermind, Oleg Malenkov, the first being a car-bomb attack in New York City. So far, this is all that is known concerning the wider plot: In the year 2018, a peacful goverment took power in Iran and signed a peace deal with NATO and Israel. During the spring of 2020, Malenkov sent multiple shipments to an Iranian warlord seeking to take power and demolish the peaceful goverment. This led to a coup in the country and the fall of the goverment. The warlord then continued nuclear-developement in the country and began testing missiles on Israeli soil. Fearing that the US would be a target, the president ordered a full scale ground invasion of the country. During this point, Malenkov had executed another attack, this time on a bus in Moscow. He had been captured by the Moscow City Police and inprisoned in Vladimir Central Prison. Under orders from Command, a US Marine Special Forces team named Tombstone Actual, was sent in to extract him from the prison to the outscorts of Moscow where a V22 Osprey will be waiting. After gaining intelligence on the extraction, the Russian Goverment beileve that Malenkov is working with the US, despite the fact that he attacked NYC. Tomstone actual are then breifed on their next mission, which involves destroying missile launchers stationed on the Diomede Islands. They are dropped in RIBs from the V22 and have to make their way to the launchers supported by an AH-1F helicopter. After destroying the launchers they are escorted back to Fort Lewis. Characters Multiplayer The multiplayer in '''Call of Duty: Dawn of War ''will not be like any other'' Call of Duty'' game seen before. Players can take part in intense 64-124 player battles using multiple different vehicles and weapons. The game debuts a feature called Commander Mode, Commander Mode puts you at the heart of the situation room, letting you deliver critical intelligence, manage support activity and deploy powerful war assets during true squad-based team play. Unlike previous Call of Duty games, multiplayer maps featured in Dawn of War are not based on campaign levels but built from the ground up to create a distinctive experience between the to game modes. The Create a Class system is replaced with a Loadout system, which allows the player to select a player class Assault , Engineer, Support, Scout, Marksman and Specialist. The player is allowed one weapon from the three category's listed. A Primary, Secondary and Melee as well as two pieces of equipment. Players can customize their character which is not based on the players Loadout. Weapons are now faction specific and class specific and are unlocked by reaching a certain rank but have to be bought using the Rank-Points. There is some non-faction specific weapons in the game that can be used by all factions and, in some cases, all classes. To rank up you must acquire a certain amount of Rank-Points. Each Rank-Point is unlocked by getting ten kills Eg: Rank: Corporal Rank-Points required to rank up: 6. Ranking up does not cost any Rank-Points. If players perform badly multiple times they will be de-ranked a level. Weapons are bought using Rank-Points. Factions of Call of Duty: Dawn of War Weapons of Call of Duty: Dawn of War Camouflage For a full list of camouflage patterns, please visit Call of Duty: Dawn of War Weapon Camouflages '' *Chocolate Chip Camouflage *DEVGRU Camouflage *Woodland Camouflage Attachments of Call of Duty: Dawn of War Call of Duty: Dawn of War features the deepest weapon customization ever seen in a video game. Parts that can be customized include: Optics, Magazines, Ammunition types Under-barrel attachments, Side-rail attachments, Gas systems, Barrel lengths, Muzzles, Stocks and Weapon camouflauges Optical Attachments *Canted Iron Sights - Back up iron sights for rapid tranistion in close quater engagements *Reflex Sight - Reflex Red Dot Sight for increased precision *Holographic Sight - Holographic sight for increased precision and magnification *ACOG Scope- Optical Sight for increased magnification and range *IFNV Scope - Night vision scope with interlaced thermal overlay *Hybrid Sight - ACOG Scope with a Reflex Sight mounted on top *Variable Zoom -Provides two magnifications for a more versatile role *12x Ballistics Scope - Provides 12x high magnification *Rifle Scope - Provieds 8x magnification *DeltaPoint Red Dot - Handgun Red Dot Shot for increased precision *FX-ll Scope - 3.70x Scope for high powered handguns *Spotter Sight - Identifies enemies and notifies when an enemy is in your range (FW DLC) *Backscatter Sight - Detect lingering heat signatures through materials up to 30 meters (FW DLC) *Ballistics CPU - Ballistics CPU for increased stability (FW DLC) Muzzels *Suppressor - Sound suppressor for invisibility to radar when firing, reduced muzzle flash and range *Flash Hider - Reduced muzzel flash *Compensator - Muzzle Compensator for reduced recoil on Sniper Rifles Magazine Types *Dual Mags - Two magazines clipped together for a faster reload *Extended Mags - More ammunition in each magazine *Speed loader - Load all six rounds at once for a faster reload *Tri-Bolt - Fire a bundle of 3 bolts at a time Ammunition Types *FMJ Rounds - Bullets covered in Full Metal Jacket allowing deeper bullet penetration *AP Rounds - Ammunition designed to penetrate armour *12G Slug Rounds - Slug rounds fire a single fin stabilized projectile for longer range than 00 Buck *12G Flechette Rounds - Flechette rounds have increased penetration ability but a reduced damage potential compared to buckshot *12G Dragon's Breath - Dragon Breath rounds have reduced range and damage but sets anyting it touches on fire. *Scan Bolt - Scan bolt fires a sonic sound on impact spotting enemies within a 10 meter radius *HE Bolt - High explosive bolt against vehicles with almost no splash damage and a short trajectory *Jericho Missle - Fire's a clustter of smaller missles *40mm Smoke - Deploy a smoke screen which worsens the field of view on the battlefield *40mm Tear Gas - Tear Gas casuse crying, sneezing, coughing, tempoary blindness. Exposure on the sceen may cause chemical burns. *EMP Bolt - Dissable electronics when hit (FW DLC) Under Barrel Attachments *Grip - Vertical foregrip for reduced recoil and sway *Bipod - Deploy able Bipod for increased accuracy and reduced recoil. *Quickdraw Handle - Ergonomic handle for faster aiming *Grenade Launcher - Under mounted Grenade Launcher used for area denial and suppression *Assault Shotgun - Under mounted Assault Shotgun used for back up when all else fails Side Rail Attachments *Laser Sight - Laser Sight for increased hip fire accuracy *Tactical Light - Flashlight that blind enemies and illuminates areas *Heartbeat Sensor - Detect enemy and friendly heartbeats (FW DLC) Gas System *Over Gassed - Internal over gassed mechanics allow for a faster fire rate *Under Gassed - Internal under gassed mechanics allow for increased accuracy Barrel Lengths *Long Barrel - Increase weapons effective range *Short Barrel - Increase weapons maneuverability but reduces range *Heavy Barrel - Decrease vertical weapon recoil *Sawed-Off - Sawed-Off Barrel decreasing range but increasing power Stock *Adjustable Stock - Adjustable Stock allows you to move at full speed while aiming *Ammo Pouch - Ammo Pouch mounted on the stock of your gun for one extra magazine Miscellaneous *Tactical Knife - Carry a Tactical Knife in your off hand for faster knifing *Dual Wield - Duel Wield for increased firepower but decreased accuracy, some attachments allowed. *Advanced Targeting System - Advanced Targeting Systems allow launchers to "lock-on" faster *Drag Shute - Causes flares to linger in the air for longer * Equipment of Call of Duty: Dawn of War Lethal Grenades *Fragmentation Grenade - Hand-thrown frag grenade that causes lethal radius damage *Semtex Grenade - Hand-thrown plastic explosive, can stick to everything *V60 Cluster Grenade - 3 V60 Mini Grenades clustered together for a bigger blast radius *Combat Axe - Hand-thrown Combat Axe travels slower but further causing lethal damage upon impact *Throwing Knife - Hand-thrown Throwing Knife travels faster causing lethal damage upon impact Tactical Grenades *Stun Grenade - Disorients and slows enemies upon detonation *Flash Grenade - Blinds and deafens enemies upon detonation *Smoke Grenade - Creates a smoke screen upon detonation *Nightingale - Decoy which simulates gun fire *EMP Grenade - Disable Electronics upon detonation (FW DLC) Equipment *Bouncing Betty - Hand-thrown proximity mine that launches into the causing a 360 blast radius *C4 - Throw-able RDX Demolitions Pack that can stick to surfaces, remote detonated *Claymore - Plantable proximity based Anti-Personal Mine used for area denial *Anti-Tank Mine - Plantable pressure based Anti-Tank Mine used for destroying enemy *Portable Radar Detection System - Plantable Motion Sensor which detects enemies *Trophy System - Plantable Trophy System which deflects enemy explosive projectiles *Survellence Device - 360 degree remote camera view *Tactical Insertion - Chose where to re deploy next *ST-Drone Deployable Sentry Turret Drone that autonomously acquires and fires upon enemy targets and vehicles through thermal detection (FW DLC) *Area Denial Charge - Area Denial Charge which damages and slows the enemy Vehicles of Call of Duty: Dawn of War Gallery Concept Art Image1.jpg|Concept Art teasing the zombies mode/ A.jpg|Concept Art of the US Invasion of Iran. Official Screenshots Photo 1.PNG|Official Screenshot #1 Photo.PNG|Official Screenshot #2 Maps of Call of Duty: Dawn of War Shattered - Massive map takes place in Downtown Dubai, players are able to bring down the Burj Khalifa and other buildings. Iranian Army vs IDF Stranded - Takes place in the Diomede Islands. US vs RGF. US players spawn from an aircraft carrier and can use helicopters, jets and RIBs to attack the Island. Heist - Close-quaters map taking place in and around the US Embassy in Iran. UGVs can be deployed to clear the close quater rooms. Iranian Army vs USMC. Death Toll - Large map takes place in Moscow, Russia. The buildings are destructible and vehicles can be used. USMC vs RGF. Impact - Taking place in Tehran, Iran, player fight to take control of the city using a wide arry of vehicles. Iranian Army vs USMC. Run Down - Large map set around the Rocinha Favela, players can use the Corcovado Mountain for a great vantage point. Downfall - Set inside a destroyed skyscraper in Tel-Aviv, players fight to dominated the close-quaters. Iranian Army team can attack the building in aircraft. Blackout - Unearthed Death Valley Pipeline '''NOTE: List Above Still There To Help When Creating Future Maps' Trivia *The second Call of Duty game to feature faction specific equipment *This is the second game in the series to feature character customization, the first being'' Call of Duty: Annihilation'' *This is the first Call of Duty game to introduce almost entirely dynamic maps driven by player's actions. *The player's gun no longer disappears if the player moves while prone; instead, crawling animations have been created. Category:Call of Duty: Dawn of War Category:Activision Category:Treyarch